Hozier
'Hozier – irlandzki piosenkarz, gitarzysta, autor tekstów, kompozytor i multiinstrumentalista, wykonujący muzykę w stylu folkowym, soulowym, indie rockowym i bluesowym. Artysta zdobył popularność dzięki singlowi „Take Me to Church” wydanemu w 2013 roku, który promował jego pierwszy solowy album o nazwie Hozier. Dotychczas nakład debiutanckiej płyty muzyka na całym świecie przekroczył liczbę ponad 2 milionów 672 tysięcy sztuk, w tym ponad 2 milionów w samych Stanach Zjednoczonych. Dzieciństwo i edukacja Hozier urodził się w Bray w hrabstwie Wicklow w Dzień Świętego Patryka. Jego ojciec był muzykiem bluesowym. Po ukończeniu nauki w Szkole im. Św. Gerarda w 2009 roku w rodzinnym mieście, rozpoczął studia w Trinity College w Dublinie. Kariera muzyczna Początki W wieku piętnastu lat zaczął śpiewać i rozpoczął naukę gry na gitarze. W tym samym czasie założył swój pierwszy zespół, który wykonywał muzykę z pogranicza R&B, soulu, gospel i bluesa. Po pierwszym roku nauki, przerwał studia muzyczne w celu nagrania wersji demonstracyjnych kilku utworów dla wytwórni Universal Music. Podczas studiów został członkiem Trinity Orchestra; w latach 2008–2012 działał natomiast w irlandzkiej grupie chóralnej Anúna, w której pod koniec współpracy został solistą. Uczył się grać na wszystkich rodzajach instrumentów z wyjątkiem perkusji. Take Me to Church i Hozier W 2013 Hozier wydał swój debiutancki minialbum zatytułowany Take Me to Church, który promowany był przez tytułowy singel. We wrześniu opublikował w Internecie teledysk do piosenki, w której poruszył problem homofobii i przemocy wobec homoseksualistów. W ciągu dwóch tygodni klip krytykujący penalizację homoseksualizmu przez rosyjski rząd obejrzało około 230 tysięcy internautów (obecnie ponad 355 milionów odtworzeń), a sam singel dotarł wówczas do drugiego miejsca irlandzkich list przebojów. W marcu 2014 premierę miała druga EPka Hoziera zatytułowana From Eden. W maju wokalista wystąpił jako gość muzyczny podczas amerykańskich talk-showów: Late Show with David Letterman i The Ellen DeGeneres Show (w październiku także w Saturday Night Live), w trakcie których zaprezentował utwór „Take Me to Church”. Piosenka promowała jego debiutancki album studyjny zatytułowany Hozier, który ukazał się we wrześniu tego samego roku. Płyta otrzymała pozytywne opinie recenzentów muzycznych, uplasowała się w pierwszej dziesiątce notowań m.in. w Irlandii i Stanach Zjednoczonych, natomiast promujący ją singel dotarł do czołówki list przebojów m.in. w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Belgii, Niemczech, Szwecji, Szwajcarii, Australii, Nowej Zelandii i Polsce. Płyta była piątym najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem w Wielkiej Brytanii w 2015 roku. Na początku grudnia wystąpił podczas pokazu nowej linii bielizny marki Victoria’s Secret. Niedługo potem ogłoszono, że jego singel „Take Me to Church” otrzymał nominację do Nagrody Grammy w kategorii Piosenka roku. Podczas gali wręczenia nagród wystąpił z utworem w duecie z Annie Lennox. 8 grudnia 2014 roku wyjawił, że jest feministą. Jest ateistą i otwarcie poddaje krytyce działalność i poglądy Kościoła katolickiego na tle społecznym, jak i religijnym. 4 lipca 2015 roku wystąpił po raz pierwszy w Polsce na Open’er Festival. Nadchodzący drugi album studyjny 15 czerwca 2016 roku wypuścił do sieci nowy utwór „Better Love” powstały na potrzebę ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu The Legend of Tarzan, a dzień później opublikował do niego teledysk za pośrednictwem serwisu YouTube. 23 czerwca 2016 roku Hozier podał do wiadomości publicznej wieść, że pracuje nad drugim albumem studyjnym. W wywiadzie dla stacji radiowej Beats 1 oświadczył, że napisał bardzo dużo piosenek na nowy krążek. Muzyka Typ głosu Głos Hoziera klasyfikowany jest jako tenor. Inspiracje Hozier do grona ulubionych wokalistek zalicza Ninę Simone i Ellę Fitzgerald. Inspiracje muzyczne czerpie z utworów Leonarda Cohena i Johna Lee Hookera. W jego twórczości zauważalne są także odniesienia do powieści Jamesa Joyce’a Portret artysty z czasów młodości. Historia udziałów Kategoria:Artyści Kategoria:Zwycięzcy